I Just Want You Always By My Side
by Hyun Jae KRY
Summary: This Story About YeWook Shiper.. Author gx tau bikin summary... Silahkan baca aja... Don't like, don't read & don't bash... Don't forget to review, ok...


**Tittle : I Just Want You Always By My Side**

**Cast : Yewook, etc.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, hurt, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat menikmati...!#plaakk...! emang makan. :'p**

**Selamat membaca...!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

Angin semilir menerpa wajahku. Dingin... Aku pun mengusap wajahku. Tanpa terasa air mataku mengalir. Rasa sakit itu..., masih terasa. Rasa sakit yang tepat di dada kiriku. Ku cengkram erat dada kiriku, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit itu. Tidak..., rasa sakit itu tidak hilang, sedikit pun tidak berkurang. Rasa sakit yang mengingatkanku kepada peristiwa 4 bulan yang lalu.

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-**Flashback**`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-

"Apa kau mencintaiku...?" tanyaku kepada Namja yang ada di sampingku ini sambil menyandarkan kepalaku di pundaknya.

"Tentu saja, Chagi... Apa kau meragukanku...?" jawabnya. Dia menggenggam tanganku.

"Ani. Berjanjilah, kau akan selalu di sisiku, Oppa..."

"Ne, aku berjanji..."

* * *

.

.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa bahwa Dia sedikit berubah, semakin perhatian dan seperti tidak ingin jauh dariku. Apa karena pertanyaanku waktu itu...? Jika benar, ku rasa dia teralalu berlebihan.

_Gyeougaryeogo maeumeul jaba..._

_Geochin phokphung cheoreom millyeowatda..._

_Machi bitmul cheoreom jiwojil unmyeongigetjiman..._

Ku pandangi nama yang tertera di layar handphoneku. Aku tersenyum. Dia menelponku.

"Yeobseyo...?"

"Apa kau ada di apartemen-mu...?" terdengar suaranya dari seberang sana.

"Ne... Ada apa...?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar. Apa kau mau...?"

"Tentu saja aku mau," aku tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kau bersiap-siaplah sekarang. 15 menit lagi aku akan menjemputmu."

"Ne..."

"Bye..."

"Bye..."

Tut, tut, tuut...

Ku letakkan handphoneku di tempat tidur. Ah..., aku harus memakai baju apa...? Kenapa Dia begitu mendadak mengajakku keluar...?. Aku langkahkan kakiku menuju lemari pakaianku dan membukanya. Owh iya, baju ini, Dia bilang Dia sangat menyukainya ketika aku mengenakan baju ini. Baguslah, aku tidak perlu pusing-pusing lagi memilih baju.

* * *

.

.

Tiin, tiiinnn...

Suara klakson mobilnya. Ah..., aku harus bergegas. Ku hampiri Dia yang sudah berdiri di samping mobilnya. Dia tersenyum.

"Kau cantik..."

Meski sudah cukup lama bersamanya, aku tetap merasa malu jika Dia memujiku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menunduk menyembunyikan wajahku yang mungkin sudah memerah.

.

.

.

"Kita akan kemana...?"

"Lihat saja nanti, kau pasti menyukainya..." Lagi-lagi Dia tersenyum. Senyum yang selalu membuatku merindukannya.

"Hmmm, baiklah..."

.

.

Tidak lama kemudian Dia pun memarkirkan mobilnya di suatu tempat. Aku tersenyum. Ternyata ke tempat ini. Tempat yang ku bilang kepadanya kalau aku tidak akan pernah bosan untuk mendatanginya walaupun setiap hari. Sebuah danau, yang di kelilingi pohon-pohon cemara dan hamparan padang rumput yang indah, yang di sela-selanya terselip bunga liar yang sangat cantik bagiku. Sebuah tempat yang sangat ku sukai.

Dia membukakan pintu mobilnya. "Kajja..." Dia menggenggam tanganku. Aku hanya menuruti kemana pun Dia melangkah. Dia membawaku ke satu-satunya pohon maple besar yang ada disana dan duduk di bawahnya.

"Apa kau menyukainya...?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum dan menatap wajahku.

"Sangat. Aku sangat menyukainya..." aku membalas senyumannya dan menyandarkan kepalaku di pundaknya.

"Aku berharap kita bisa selalu seperti ini. Menikamati keindahan danau ini bersama..." ujarnya.

"Bukankah kita bisa melakukannya...? Bahkan setiap hari pun aku sanggup jika kau menginginkannya, Oppa..."

"Aku berharap bisa seperti itu..." Dia mengusap kepalaku, membelai rambutku.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Oppa...? Aku tidak mengerti..." kataku seraya bangun dari sandaran di pundaknya.

"Gwaenchana... Sudahlah, lupakan saja." Dia menarik kepalaku dan kembali menyandarkan di pundakanya.

Aneh. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikirannya. Apa maksudnya berkata seperti itu...? Apa ada yang dia sembunyikan dariku...? Sebaiknya ku tanyakan lagi.

Hmmm..., baru saja aku ingin menanyakannya, ku lihat Dia sudah memejamkan matanya dengan bersandar di pohon maple itu. Baru ku sadari, wajahnya sedikit pucat. Apa dia kelelahan...? Ah..., sudahlah... Aku bisa menanyakannya kapan-kapan.

Aku memandang ke tengah danau. Matahari semakin turun menandakan hari sudah semakin sore. Cahayanya memantul di tengah danau, ibaratkan kristal yang ditabur di atas kaca. Sungguh indah... Aku sangat menyukainya.

"Chagiya..., bangun..." kataku seraya menepuk pelan pipinya.

"Eungh..., sudah sore ya...?" dia terbangun.

"Ne..." aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Hmmm..., aku tertidur berapa lama...?"

"Sekitar 2 jam..."

"Selama itu kah...? Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku, Chagi..."

"Ku lihat wajah Oppa begitu tenang ketika tidur. Aku tidak ingin mengusiknya..."

"Hehe..." Dia tertawa kecil. "Kajja, kita pulang..."

Kami pun melangkah menuju mobilnya.

* * *

.

.

"Aku pulang dulu, Ne..." ucapnya seraya mengecup keningku.

"Ne, Hati-hati... Bye..." Aku melambaikan tanganku kepadanya.

"Bye..." Ku lihat dia tersenyum di dalam mobilnya. Mobil itu pun meluncur pergi.

Baru saja aku akan melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam apartemen-ku, handphone-ku berbunyi. Ku lihat nomor yang tertera di layar itu. Tidak ada namanya. Siapa...?

"Yeobseyo...?"

"Apa benar ini dengan Kim Ryeowook...?" Itu suara seorang Namja.

"Ne, benar. Nuguseyo...?"

"Saya Kim Jongin, manajer di Perusahaan E.L.F Corporation. Surat lamaran kerja yang anda kirimkan tempo hari sudah saya baca. Saya tertarik dengan anda. Saya harap besok anda bisa datang ke perusahaan saya untuk wawancara, Eotteohkke...?"

"Geuraeyo...?" Ne, Mr. Kim. Besok saya akan datang. Jam berapa...?"

"Jam 8 pagi saya harap anda sudah tiba di kantor saya."

"Baiklah. Besok saya akan ke sana..."

"Sampai jumpa besok. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam..."

Tut, tut, tuut...

Apa aku bermimpi...? Tuhan, kau benar-benar baik kepadaku. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan bagiku. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam apartemen seraya tersenyum senang.

* * *

.

.

Jam 8 pagi, di Perusahaan E.L.F Corporation...

Aku melangkah memasuki gedung perusahaan besar itu. Aku masih tidak percaya kalau sebentar lagi aku akan bekerja di sini.

Ku hampiri meja resepsionis yang ada di depanku.

"Permisi, Mr. Kim ada...?" tanyaku kepada salah satu resepsionis.

"Ne. Apa anda sudah membuat janji...?"

"Sudah..."

"Baiklah, saya akan memberitahu kepada Mr. Kim dulu."

Resepsionis itu terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seeseorang melalui telepon.

"Nona Kim Ryeowook, anda sudah di tunggu Mr. Kim di ruangannya. Ruangnya ada di lantai 4."

"Baiklah, Kamsahamnida. Permisi..."

Aku berjalan menuju lift dan memasukinya lalu menekan tombol 4 yang ada di sana.

.

.

.

Cklek...

"Perrmisi... Annyeong Haseyo, Mr. Kim..."

"Annyeong... Owh, anda sudah tiba, saudara Kim Ryeowook. Silahkan duduk."

"Ne. Kamsahamnida."

"Apa kita bisa langsung mulai wawancaranya...?"

"Tentu, Mr. Kim..."

Aku benar-benar deg-degan...!

* * *

.

.

"Baiklah, mulai besok anda sudah bisa bekerja di sini, mohon kerjasamanya," Mr. Kim menjabat tanganku.

"Ne, Mr. Kim. Mohon bimbingannya. Saya permisi dulu. Annyeong Haseyo...," kataku sambil membungkukan badan.

"Annyeong..."

Aku meninggalkan gedung itu dengan senyum yang selalu tersungging di wajahku. Akhirnya, aku mendapatkan pekerjaan juga. Menjadi sekretaris Mr. Kim. Aku harus semangat. Hwaiting...!

Aku teringat kepadanya, orang yang kucintai. Aku tidak sabar ingin memberitahunya. Ku yakin Dia pasti senang.

Ku percepat langkahku menuju halte bis. Sesampainya di sana ku lihat orang-orang sudah ramai menunggu bis. Aku pun duduk di kursi halte.

Drrrt... Drrrt...

Ku dengar lagu "Storm" dari Boyband Super Junior yang kusukai mengalun dari Handphone-ku. Im Yoona, temanku, menelponku. Eh, Yoona menelponku...? Ada apa ya...? Ku tahu dia paling pelit dengan pulsa. Kenapa sekarang malah menelponku...? Ah, aku angkat saja.

"Yeobseyo... Ada apa Yoona...? Wae na hante jeonhwaleul haessjyo...?" ( Kenapa kau menelponku...? )

"Wookie, Jigeum eodi issjyo...?" ( Kau dimana sekarang...? ) suaranya terdengar aneh.

"Aku baru pulang dari Perusahaan E.L.F Corporation. Kau tahu, aku di terima bekerja di sana. Besok aku sudah bisa mulai bekerja."

"Hmmm, Chukkhae..." suaranya terdengar datar.

"Yoona, kenapa suaramu terdengar aneh. Ada apa...?"

" Jigeum eodi issjyo...?"

"Di halte dekat gedung Perusahaan E.L.F Corporation. Waeyo...?"

'Tunggu di sana, aku akan menjemputmu..."

"Eh, Ne..."

Tut, tut, tuut...

Aneh. Ini benar-benar aneh. Ada apa dengan Yoona...? Biasanya dia selalu meledak-ledak jika berbicara kepadaku. Tapi tadi..., sungguh, aku penasaran sekali.

.

.

.

Bruumm...

Ku lihat mobil Yoona sudah ada di hadapanku. Aku langsung menghampirinya.

"Yoona, ada apa...? Kau benar-benar membuatku penasaran." Tanyaku kepada Yoona.

"Aku harap kau bisa mempersiapkan mentalmu, Wookie..." jawabnya yang semakin membuatku tidak mengerti.

"Ya', Ige Mwoya...?! Beritahu aku, Ppalli..." Oke, kesabaranku benar-benar sudah hilang.

"Sudahlah... Kau ikut saja aku...!" jawab Yoona dengan ekspresi yang tidak ku mengerti dan berhasil membungkam mulutku.

Sepanjang perjalanan pikiranku terus berkecamuk tak menentu. Ada apa...? Apa yang terjadi...? Pertanyaan itu terus terlintas di pikiranku.

Tidak lama kemudian Yoona berhenti dan memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran rumah sakit bernama Sapphire Blue. Tunggu, rumah sakit...? Siapa yang sakit...? Arrgghhh...! Aku bingung dengan semua ini.

"Ikut aku..." Yoona keluar dari mobilnya dan melangkah masuk ke rumah sakit, meninggalkan ku yang masih bingung di mobil.

"Yoona, tunggu...!" aku pun berlari mengejar Yoona.

"Hei, siapa yang sakit...?" tanyaku ketika berhasil mengejarnya.

"Hmmh..." Ku dengar Yoona menghela nafas dengan berat ketika dia berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan. "Ruang ICU" , tertulis di depan pintu ruangan itu. Yoona menghadap ke arahku dan dia memegang pundakku.

"Wookie, aku harap kau bersabar dengan semua ini..."

Ku kernyitkan dahiku, "Ya', Im Yoona...! Siapa yang sakit...? Beritahu aku...!"

"Masuklah..."

"Ng...?"

"Masuklah..."

Dengan ragu ku putar kenop pintu ruangan itu. Tercium aroma khas rumah sakit ketika aku melangkah ke dalam ruangan dengan Yoona yang berjalan sambil tertunduk di belakangku. Ku lihat seseorang terbaring di ranjang yang ada di ruangan ini. Aku pun mendekatinya dengan ragu. Orang itu menggunakan alat bantu pernafasan. Orang itu seorang Namja dan sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Tunggu, bukan kah Dia..., Dia... Aku mundur beberapa langkah seraya menutup mulutku. Ani, Aku pasti salah lihat.

"Yoona..., Dia..., Dia..."

"Ne, Wookie. Dia Yesung..."

Air mataku keluar, menyadari bahwa aku tidak salah mengenali orang. Dia benar Yesung, orang yang ku cintai. Yoona memelukku.

"Yoona..., apa yang terjadi...? Hiks..." Air mataku benar-benar tumpah sekarang.

"Yesung Oppa terkena kanker otak... dan sudah stadium akhir..."

Seperti ada sesuatu yang berat menghantam kepalaku ketika mendengar Yoona berkata seperti itu.

"Mwo...? Bagaimana bisa...? Selama ini Dia terlihat baik-baik saja..."

"Selama ini Yesung Oppa menyembunyikannya darimu. Dokter sebenarnya sudah lama menyarankan kepadanya untuk di rawat di rumah sakit dan menjalani kemoterapi. Tetapi Oppa tidak mau. Oppa takut kau akan mengetahui penyakitnya. Aku tahu pun secara kebetulan saat berkunjung ke rumahnya dan tiba-tiba dia tumbang di hadapanku. Lalu orang tuanya memberitahuku tentang penyakitnya..." jelas Yoona.

Dadaku semakin sesak setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Yoona. Ku hampiri Yesung Oppa yang terbaring dengan matanya yang tertutup. Ku usap wajahnya yang pucat itu.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh tidak menyadari orang yang kucintai selama ini ternyata sedang menanggung beban yang begitu berat. Mianhae, Oppa... Aku tidak peka dengan apa yang kau alami..."

Ku peluk tubuhnya yang terbujur lemas di ranjang pesakitan itu. Sungguh, aku tidak pernah menyangka hal seperti ini bisa mengusap punggungku, "Sabar, Wookie..."

Ku rasakan tubuh Yesung Oppa bergetar. Ku lepaskan pelukanku dari tubuhnya dan menatap lekat ke wajahnya. Perlahan ku lihat matanya terbuka. Dia melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum.

"Hai, Chagi..."

Air mataku semakin mengalir deras melihatnya tersenyum. Ku peluk lagi tubuhnya. Dia mengusap punggungku.

"Hei, Uljima... Bukankah yang sakit adalah aku, bukan kau. Nan gwaenchanha..."

Ku tatap wajahnya, " Oppa bilang baik-baik saja dengan infus dan alat bantu pernafasan itu...? Oppa... Kau kenapa tidak memberitahu aku...," ku rasakan suaraku bergetar dengan air mata yang masih setia mengalir di pipiku.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat orang yang kucintai merasa khawatir. Sudahlah, Nan gwaenchanha. Hmmm..., kau berpakaian rapi hari ini. Kau dari mana...?" Ku bantu Dia yang mencoba untuk duduk.

"Aku baru pulang dari Perusahaan E.L.F Corporation. Aku diterima bekerja di sana, sebagai sekretaris." Aku sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan diriku sekarang.

"Wah, Chukkhae... Kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan sekarang..." Senyumnya merekah di bibir pucatnya. Dengan berat ku coba untuk tersenyum membalasnya. "Kau pulanglah... Kau tampak lelah..."

"Ani...! Aku akan tetap di sini...!"

"Wookie..., Oppa mohon, pulanglah... Kau bisa datang ke sini besok. Apa kau mau sakit juga. Lalu siapa yang akan menemaniku nanti kalau kau sakit..."

Aku tertunduk mendengar perkataannya. Yesung Oppa benar.

"Yoona, bawa Wookie pulang, Ne...? Aku tidak mau dia kelelahan."

"Wookie, Kajja, kita pulang..." Yoona menyentuh pundakku.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan berat. Ku tatap Yesung Oppa.

"Pulang lah..."

"Baiklah..." Ku kecup keningnya sebelum melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu dengan ragu.

Tuhan, kenapa kau memberikan cobaan yang berat seperti ini kepadaku...

* * *

.

.

Tidak terasa, sudah 3 minggu ini sepulangnya aku dari bekerja, aku selalu menemani Yesung Oppa di rumah sakit. Bercanda dengannya, bercerita tentang pekerjaanku, mendengarkan musik bersama, dan banyak lagi. Terkadang hatiku terasa remuk melihatnya berteriak kesakitan ketika penyakit itu datang. Ingin rasanya aku yang menggantikannya merasakan sakit itu. Tetapi Yesung Oppa berusaha tetap tersenyum dan meyakinkan kepadaku bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Setelah berulang kali membujuknya agar mau menjalani kemoterapi, akhirnya Yesung Oppa menyetujuinya. Dokter mengatakan harapan hidupnya ada sekitar 40% jika dia menjalani kemoterapi. Aku tidak peduli dengan harapan yang sekecil itu. Aku ingin Yesung Oppa tetap hidup dan selalu bersamaku.

Kalian pasti bertanya, kemana orang tuanya. Mereka setiap hari datang menjenguk Yesung Oppa, tetapi hanya sebentar karena mereka harus mengurus pekerjaan mereka.

* * *

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini ku lihat kondisinya sedikit membaik. Setidaknya aku tidak melihat Yesung Oppa berteriak kesakitan seperti sebelumnya. Hmmm..., kemoterapi itu ternyata sedikit berhasil.

Tapi hari ini aku sedikit bingung. Yesung Oppa selalu tersenyum ketika menatapku. Dia juga selalu menyuruhku duduk di sampingnya. Aku hanya bisa menurutinya.

.

.

.

"Permisi, Annyeong Haseyo..." Ku lihat pintu terbuka. "Annyeong..." jawab kami serentak. Ah, ternyata Uisangnim. Pasti dia ingin memeriksa Yesung Oppa.

"Apa yang anda rasakan, saudara Yesung...?" tanya Uisangnim.

"Saya merasa sedikit lebih baik, Uisangnim." Yesung Oppa tersenyum.

"Baguslah jika anda sudah merasa lebih baik. Itu karena anda menjalani kemoterapi."

"Uisangnim, karena kondisi saya sudah mulai baik, bolehkah saya berjalan-jalan di luar...?"

"Hmmm..., baiklah. Tapi hanya boleh di lingkungan rumah sakit ini."

"Kamsahamnida, Uisangnim..."

"Cheonmaneyo. Saya permisi dulu, Annyeong Haseyo..."

"Annyeong..." Yesung Oppa menatap ke arahku, "Mau menemaniku jalan-jalan...?"

"Ne, tentu saja..."

Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan mengambil kursi roda yang terletak di pojok ruangan.

"Untuk apa itu...?" tanyanya.

"Ya untukmu, Oppa..."

"Tidak perlu. Yang sakit itu kepalaku, bukan kakiku. Aku bisa berjalan." Dia tersenyum.

"Hmmm..., baiklah..."

Ku bantu Dia turun dari tempat tidur. Ku iringi langkahnya di sampingnya. Kami berjalan menuju taman yang ada di samping rumah sakit ini.

Setelah cukup lama berkeliling, kami pun duduk di bangku di bawah pohon besar yang rindang di taman itu.

"Apa Oppa senang...?"

Yesung Oppa mengangguk seraya tersenyum lalu menarik kepalaku dan menyandarkan di pundaknya. Ku rasakan tangannya melingkar di pinggangku.

"Aku sudah lama merindukan suasana seperti ini..." katanya.

"Ne, aku juga."

"Aku harap ini tidak akan berakhir..." Yesung Oppa menggenggam tanganku.

"Oppa, aku mohon, jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau akan sembuh. Apa Oppa tidak mau hidup bersamaku...?"

"Tentu saja aku mau. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, dalam suka maupun duka. Aku... ingin menikah denganmu, memiliki anak-anak darimu. Kita lewati semuanya bersama..."  
"Benarkah itu, Oppa...?" Tanpa terasa air mataku mengalir mendengar perkataannya.

"Ne, Chagi. Tapi..." Ku lihat Yesung Oppa menarik nafas sangat dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan berat. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa berjanji..." Dia memelukku.

"Aku mohon, jangan mengatakan hal itu lagi. Kau membuatku tertekan, Oppa..." Ku tumpahkan air mataku di dalam pelukkannya. Sungguh, aku tidak rela melepaskannya untuk pergi.

"Mianhae..." Dia mengecup keningku dan kemudian membelai rambutku.

Yesung Oppa melepaskan pelukkannya. Ia tangkupkan tangannya ke wajahku. "Berjanjilah, jika aku sudah tiada, kau akan tetap tersenyum, jangan bersedih. Aku tidak akan pergi dengan tenang jika kau terus bersedih. Kau harus bisa melanjutkan hidupmu tanpa aku. Ingat, aku selalu ada di sisimu..."

Hatiku sangat sakit mendengarnya berkata sperti itu. "Shireo...! Kau tidak akan pergi, Oppa. Kau harus tetap berada di sisiku. Kau..." Chu~, Yesung Oppa mencium bibirku. Dapat kurasakan rasa cintanya yang begitu dalam dengan lumatannya yang penuh perasaan. Satu hal yang ku tahu, tidak ada nafsu di ciumannya itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, ciuman itu berakhir. Ku lihat dia tersenyum seraya mengusap air mataku. "Uljima, Ne...?" ujarnya dan kemudian memelukku lagi. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Ku eratkan pelukanku kepadanya. Dapat ku hirup aroma tubuhnya yang sangat kusukai. Tanpa ku ketahui, ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya aku dapat merasakan aroma ini serta pelukkannya.

* * *

.

.

Ku rasakan hawa dingin menerpa tubuhku. Ng..., aku tertidur rupanya. Ku arahkan pandanganku ke langit. Mendung... Pantas saja dingin, mungkin sebentar lagi hujan.

Ku alihkan pandanganku ke wajah Yesung Oppa. Matanya terpejam dan ku lihat di kedua pipinya ada dua aliran air mata yang hampir mengering. Apa dia menangis sebelum tertidur...? Tangannya masih menggenggam tanganku. Dingin... Ah, Dia pasti kedinginan.

"Chagi, bangun... Kajja, kita kembali ke kamarmu. Hari sepertinya akan hujan." Ku usap wajahnya pelan.

Tidak ada respon, Ku tepuk pelan wajahnya. "Oppa, Bangun... Nanti keburu hujan..."

Dia tetap tidak meresponku. Ku tepuk pundaknya, "Oppa...? Oppa..., Bangunlah..." Tidak, ini tidak seperti yang ku pikirkan, kan...? Ku guncang tubuh itu dan ku tepuk pipinya. "Oppa...! Yesung Oppa...! Bangunlah, Oppa...!"

Tidak, ini tidak mungkin...! Dengan perasaan yang kacau ku coba meraba dada kirinya. Deg, tidak mungkin. Ini hanya perasaanku saja, kan...? Ini pasti hanya perasaanku saja yang tidak bisa merasakan detak jantungnya. Tidak, Aku pasti salah.

Ku coba lagi mengguncang tubuhnya yang baru kusadari, dingin... dan kaku...

"Oppa...! Kau pasti bercanda, Ne...? Bangun Oppa...!" Mataku sudah tidak mampu lagi membendung butiran bening yang sudah ku tahan sedari tadi.

"Oppa...! Kau tidak boleh pergi...! Kau sudah berjanji kalau kau akan selalu di sisiku... Kau berjanji kalau kau akan hidup bersamaku selamanya..."

Tidak, tidak mungkin Yesung Oppa pergi secepat ini. Ku rasakan seluruh persendianku lemas. Aku terduduk di depan Yesung Oppa yang dengan wajah tenang masih dengan posisi duduknya di bangku taman. Dingin... Perlahan ku rasakan dunia ini gelap..., gelap..., dan semakin gelap... Hanya terdengar samar-samar suara seseorang memanggil namaku. Itu..., suara Yoona...

* * *

.

.

Silau, ketika perlahan-lahan ku buka mataku. Setelah mataku terbuka dengan sempurna, ku lihat keadaan di sekelilingku. Ruangan yang serba putih, ini rumah sakit, kan...?

Ku lihat Yoona dengan mata yang sembab duduk di sampingku. Dia terkejut ketika melihatku telah siuman.

"Wookie, kau sudah sadar...? Gwaenchanayo...?" terdengar suaranya serak.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan mencoba untuk duduk. Kepalaku terasa sedikit pusing.

"Yesung Oppa mana...?" tanyaku kepada Yoona.

Air mata Yoona mengalir mendengar pertanyaanku kepadanya.

"Dia... Dia..." Yoona sudah tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia menangis sesenggukkan dengan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

Ku coba mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum aku pingsan dan... Tidak...! Itu tidak mungkin...! Itu pasti hanya mimpi...!

"Yoona, mana Yesung Oppa...? Dimana Dia sekarang...?" Air mataku pun akhirnya keluar juga.

"Dia... Dia sudah dibawa pulang ke rumah oleh orang tuanya..." Yoona melihat ke arah jam dinding. "...dan sekarang adalah saat pemakamannya..."

Oh tuhan..., ternyata semua ini benar. Itu bukanlah mimpi.

"Ani...! Itu tidak mungkin...! Yoona..., kau pasti bercanda, kan...? Yesung Oppa tidak akan meninggalkanku...! Kau tahu itu Yoona...!"

Yoona memelukku, mencoba untuk memenangkanku.

"Sudahlah, Wookie... Kau harus merelakan kepergiannya. Dia tidak akan pergi dengan tenang jika kau seperti ini..."

Ku lepaskan pelukan Yoona. "Yoona, bawa aku ke pemakamannya sekarang..."

"Ani, kau masih lemah, Wookie..."

"Im Yoona...! Bawa aku ke pemakaman Yesung Oppa sekarang...! Aku ingin melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kali...!"

"Ba, baiklah..."

Aku dan Yoona pun meninggalkan rumah sakit Sapphire Blue itu. Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya bisa menatap kosong keluar jendela mobil dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

.

.

.

Akhirnya kami tiba di tempat pemakaman. Ku lihat orang sudah ramai di sana. Begitu mobil berhenti, aku langsung turun dari mobil dan berlari menuju tempat Yesung Oppa dimakamkan tanpa memperdulikan Yoona yang berteriak memanggilku.

Sesampainya di tengah kerumunan orang itu, yang ku lihat adalah gundukan tanah yang sudah menutup dengan sempurna. Kakiku terasa begitu lemas. Aku pun terduduk di tepi makam itu. Tuhan..., bahkan kau tidak memberiku kesempatan melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kali.

Ku rasakan ada yang mencengkeram pundakku dan mencoba membantuku berdiri. Ternyata dia adalah Appa dan Eomma Yesung Oppa.

"Abeoji..., Eommeoni..." Mereka pun memelukku.

"Sabar Wookie. Kau harus merelakan Yesung..." terdengar suara Abeoji.

"Ne, Wookie. Biarkan Yesung pergi dengan tenang..." Eommeoni juga.

Aku pun hanya bisa mengangguk di dalam pelukan mereka.

.

.

.

"Wookie, Kajja, kita pulang... Hari sudah sore..." Yoona menyentuh pundakku.

"Ne..., Oppa aku pulang dulu... Beristirahatlah dengan tenang..." pamitku kepada makam Yesung Oppa. Aku pun melangkah dengan gontai meninggalkan pemakaman itu bersama Yoona.

* * *

.

.

Ku sandarkan tubuhku di pohon maple besar yang ada di tepi danau, tempat yang kusukai. Ku pejamkan mataku, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan berat.

Sekarang aku sendirian jika pergi ke tempat ini. Tanpa Yesung Oppa.

Lalu aku teringat sesuatu. Ku keluarkan secarik surat dari tasku. Surat yang di berikan Yoona tadi kepadaku. Dia bilang itu surat dari Yesung Oppa yang diberikannya kepada Yoona sehari sebelum Dia pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

Dengan perlahan ku buka surat itu.

_Nae Sarang, Wookie_

_Saat kau baca surat ini, mungkin aku sudah beristirahat dengan tenang di alam lain..._

_Sekarang kau tidak perlu lagi melihat ku berteriak kesakitan seperti sebelumnya..._

_Kau tidak perlu lagi memasang wajah khawatir saat melihatku menjalani kemoterapi..._

_Chagi..._

_Mengenalmu adalah anugrah terindah di kehidupanku yang hanya sebentar ini..._

_Tuhan sangat baik mengirimkan orang seperti dirimu kepadaku..._

_Aku tidak akan melupakan saat-saat kita bersama..._

_Kau tahu, apa yang ku inginkan jika umurku panjang...?_

_Aku ingin menikah denganmu..., memiliki anak-anak darimu..., berkeliling ke tempat-tempat yang kita sukai dan masih banyak lagi..._

_Satu yang pasti, aku ingin selalu ada di sisimu, seperti janjiku waktu itu..._

_Mungkin kau akan menganggapku konyol, tapi itulah yang ku inginkan..._

_Chagi..._

_Mianhae, aku tidak memberitahumu dari awal tentang penyakitku..._

_Aku hanya tidak ingin kau khawatir..._

_Aku harap kau jangan bersedih dengan kepergianku ini..._

_Uljima, ne...?_

_Kau harus tetap melanjutkan hidupmu..._

_Jalanmu masih panjang..._

_Hwaiting, ne..._

_Percayalah, dalam keadaan bagaimanapun, di manapun kau berada, aku selalu ada di sisimu..._

_Lebih tepatnya, aku akan selalau ada di hatimu, selama kau masih mengingatku..._

_Chagi..._

_Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin ku tulis di surat terakhirku ini..._

_Tapi kepalaku sudah sakit..._

_Hehe..._

_Ingat pesanku, aku selalu ada di sisimu..._

_Bye Chagiya..._

_Keep Smile..._

_Orang yang akan selalu mencintaimu..._

_Yesung_

Oppa, kau tahu, air mataku begitu deras mengalir setelah aku membaca surat darimu. Aku sedikit kecewa membaca suratmu yang terlalu pendek bagiku. Seharusnya kau menulis surat berlembar-lembar untukku. Tapi, sudahlah... Aku harap kau bisa beristirahat dengan tenang...

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`Flashback End`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

Ku usap air mataku. Ku coba untuk tersenyum. Yesung Oppa benar, aku harus melanjutkan hidupku. Aku tidak boleh membuatnya khawatir dan kecewa di alam sana. Aku harus membuatnya bangga agar ia dapat beristirahat dengan tenang. Mianhae, sudah membuatmu tidak beristirahat dengan tenang selama 4 bulan ini. Mulai sekarang, aku akan menjalankan pesan terakhirmu, Oppa.

"Oppa, Saranghae..."

"_Nado Saranghae, Wookie_..."

Sayup-sayup ku dengar suara itu melintas di telingaku...

Aku tahu itu, Oppa...

.

.

.

**End**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Gimana...?**

**Gimana...?**

**Feelingnya gx dapet ya...?**

**Author udah coba buat sesedih mungkin, ya seperti ini lah jadinya...**

**Maklum, Author baru...**

**Mianhae, kalau gx puas...**

**Don't Forget To Review, OK... ^_^**


End file.
